The Vampire Diries OC
by MizzSnookz
Summary: Looking for a writer for a oc story


I am looking for some one who is willing to write a story for me about The Vampire Diaries if you are interested pm me thank you

Name: Natasha Rivas

Nick Name: Tasha

Age: 17

Birthday: September 28

Hair Length and color: long hair that goes pass the bottom of her back and its dark brown almost black

Favorite Hair style: curly or straight

Bra Size: 42dd

Body type: little plump

Style of Clothing: really girly loves wearing dresses

Scent: Strawberries

Eyes: hazel green

Skin tone: olive

Height: 5,9

Weight: 170lbs

Race:Puerto Rican and Dominican

Grade: 11th

Hobbies: Cheerleader, Singing, Dancing, Writing

Likes: pink, likes to hang with family and friends, romance, Books, Music and pink Roses

Dislikes: Liars, Rude/Cocky people, Negativity, Being put on the spot, Bullies,

Fears: closed spaces, spiders, thunder/lightning, clowns, snakes, being alone,

Bad Habits: bite my nails when I'm nervous, playing with my hair constantly, shaking legs

Music: pop, rap, r&amp;b, reggae and other Spanish music

Cell Phone Color: Samsung galaxy s2 with pink cheetah print case

imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fimages%2FI%2F51gS9BC0JhL._SY300_.jpg&amp;imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2FLeopard-Faceplate-Samsung-Galaxy-Skyrocket%2Fdp%2FB007WX3FYG&amp;h=300&amp;w=300&amp;tbnid=xp9Bvy7_GxezyM%3A&amp;zoom=1&amp;docid=k8G_MFI9fEkDhM&amp;ei=KVvJU7XcJNLaoATRhICQCA&amp;tbm=isch&amp;client=firefox-a&amp;ved=0CFAQMygpMCk&amp;iact=rc&amp;uact=3&amp;dur=332&amp;page=4&amp;start=34&amp;ndsp=11

laptop Color: pink

imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fimages% &amp;imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fpink-laptop-by-dell%2F&amp;h=352&amp;w=500&amp;tbnid=iMCGVSHzboxA6M%3A&amp;zoom=1&amp;docid=7BAPZx18hsp5wM&amp;ei=2V3JU_qiKI7ZoATx3IKgBQ&amp;tbm=isch&amp;client=firefox-a&amp;ved=0CEIQMygRMBE&amp;iact=rc&amp;uact=3&amp;dur=808&amp;page=3&amp;start=12&amp;ndsp=9

Power: Levitation and Telekinesis

Personality: is really shy it's hard for her to talk to new people so she is really quiet and bashful she stays to herself unless she is just with her friends but in public she is the shy one of the group she is really loyal she would do anything for her friends and she would keep her friends safe she is the key to the group

Bio: Natasha lives with her mom Nancy Rivas age 45 and her little brother Miguel Rivas age 14 they are a family of witches her family moves to Mystic Falls from Queens New York

Name: Jessica Grooms

Nickname: Jess

Age: 18

Birthday: January 25

Hair Length and color: hair past the shoulder and its dirty blond

Bra Size: 36c

Height: 5,5

Weight: 145lbs

Favorite Hair style: wavy or straight

Body Type: little plump

Skin tone: light

Style of Clothing: loves wearing jeans

Scent: Vanilla

Race: white

Grade: 11th

Hobbies: cheerleader, singing, dancing

Likes: music, animals

Dislikes: annoying people, spiders, snakes

Fears: small or tight spaces, clowns, snakes

Bad Habits: biting nails,

Music: pop, rap, r&amp;b,

Cell Phone Color: blue zebra print

imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fimages%2Fsamsung%2Ft989%2Frocker% &amp;imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fitm%2FHybrid-Cover-for-Samsung-Galaxy-S-2-S2-T989-Blue-Zebra-Print-Light-Blue-Case-%2F181190538771&amp;h=501&amp;w=501&amp;tbnid=N5pOvY1hMzXGcM%3A&amp;zoom=1&amp;docid=oEinBJIGNmyiJM&amp;itg=1&amp;ei=zV7JU9uUBYHhoATr5ILgAQ&amp;tbm=isch&amp;client=firefox-a&amp;ved=0CB4QMygCMAI&amp;iact=rc&amp;uact=3&amp;dur=218&amp;page=1&amp;start=0&amp;ndsp=9

laptop Color: blue

imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fimages%2FG%2F01%2Felectronics%2Fdell%2Fcnet_inspiron17r_gallery-07_ &amp;imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2FDell-Inspiron-i17R-1737BLU-17-Inch-Laptop%2Fdp%2FB0081ZDYWC&amp;h=533&amp;w=800&amp;tbnid=dlWdOAst9pQX1M%3A&amp;zoom=1&amp;docid=-YTv7fK4fMuZGM&amp;ei=wl3JU_eGIoGJogSZw4GYCw&amp;tbm=isch&amp;client=firefox-a&amp;ved=0CDkQMygIMAg&amp;iact=rc&amp;uact=3&amp;dur=1879&amp;page=2&amp;start=3&amp;ndsp=12

Powers: Force Field and the power of the 4 Elements

Personality: is a lot like Caroline she loves to party she speaks her mine and don't hold nothing back she is not shy with guys if she see what she likes she goes for it and give up without a fight she is the greatest friend she is loyal as well and do anything for her friends.

Bio Jessica has a little brother name Anthony Grooms age 8 and a little sister name Angela Grooms age 10 a grandmother name Sharon Garrett age 50 they are a family of witches her family moves to Mystic Falls from Queens New York

would like it to start season 1 and it follow the plot just adding my oc's just a month after the Salvatore's came to town. i would like it is Natasha and Jessica to move to town a 2 days apart first Jessica move there then Natasha i would like Jessica and Natasha to instantly feel close to each other. i would like Natasha to be with Stefan and Jessica with Damon at some point would like them to have a crush o the guy for awhile

i am not good with plots so if you want to give suggestions pm me


End file.
